Stark Attraction
by BaBeSgIrL
Summary: "He admitted to himself that he had come out of the War a changed man, so he intended to discover who he had become." Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows compliant but not Epilogue compliant. Slash Tony/Harry
1. Chapter 1

_Author Note: This story will feature characters from Marvel's Cinematic Universe and Harry Potter which are creations of Marvel Studios and J. K. Rowling respectively and I take now credit for any recognizable characters. I am posting this story, however that does not mean that I have abandoned my other story, The Law of Three, I will simply be working on this story on the side._

 _This is rated M for violence and suggestive content in the following chapters. (Consider yourself warned :), and I am saying now that I do NOT right sex scenes, if I did it would be terrible, so I don't.)_

"Blah." = normal speech

'Blah.' = thoughts

 ***This*** = scene change

Stark Attraction

Prologue

 **Africa**

He sat in the local bar with his back to the wall, perfectly positioned between the front and back exits; there wasn't any risk of danger it had just become habit. The War had been brutal and after eleven years he still had the occasional nightmare. Of course traveling around the world afterward, and getting into some pretty sticky situations along the way, didn't help his overly cautious mind-set.

He still remembered the end of the War clearly; when everything was still in shambles after the loss of so many people that he knew and cared about; when he was depressed and asking himself if surviving was worth it. For months after the last battle the papers had stories about the authorities apprehending criminals and rebuilding the previously toppled government. His bank had demanded that he pay for damages which he argued had been sustained during wartime and therefore he could not be held accountable for, thankfully they came to an agreement and he was able to access his accounts again, which of course was when he removed every valuable object from his family vaults and invested most of his money in various companies. His bank manager had not been happy but did as he requested, after all he needed the money for what he had planned. He admitted to himself that he had come out of the War a changed man, so he intended to discover who he had become.

During the following year he used his spare time to go through all of the family heirlooms that had been collected over the generations which included manuscripts that he studied with a new found passion. At the end of that year, things had returned to something resembling normalcy and he graduated his last year of school in peace.

Later, when he announced that he was leaving to travel for a while; his friends were hesitant about him going, especially alone. He had brought up his plans to go on an extended trip to other countries for some "self discovery", during one of their yearly get-togethers. It took hours for him to argue that he really didn't want to stay, and he didn't have a job, girlfriend, or family that needed him there. He countered any argument they made by stating that; he wasn't interested in settling down because he had so much to see now that he didn't have a war looming over his head; he could still right and come back anytime he wanted; and finally he explained, that more than anything, he needed to go because he wasn't able to move on there. His friends reluctantly agreed that he should go if it was the best thing for him. It took a little time to say his goodbyes and collect the things he would need on his trip, but then he was off.

In a little less than ten years he had traveled to every continent, at least twice. He saw things that most people didn't even know existed and got into trouble more than a few times. The places he went filled him with awe and terror in equal measure. His sense of self-preservation led him to not only develop his current skills, but he also learned hand-to-hand combat, weapons training, and field medicine. He had some brutal teachers and met one particularly sadistic black-ops agent who decided his survival instinct was strong enough to be worthy of training, but he never complained because his extra training insured he was able to take care of himself during his travels. The trip was exactly what he had been looking for; not the adrenaline rush that came with life and death situations, but the freedom to go wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He had been intrigued by some of the more obscure knowledge that he had come across; and using his spare time to round out his academic education, he was able to get a Doctorate in Criminal Psychology, which was ironic considering his personal experience. He returned home often to see his friends throughout the years and was happy to see they had moved on with their lives, got married and had children; but he still wasn't ready to settle down, so each time he returned he eventually left again, no matter how many times his friends asked him to stay.

So there he was, in a no-name-bar somewhere in Africa drinking a refreshingly cold beer with a drown-eyed, dark skinned woman staring at him from across the room. In his first week there he had met the temptingly beautiful woman, who was the local Chief's daughter, but he had no interest in her and never returned any of her advances. Actually he hadn't been interested in anyone of either gender for a while, because as coincidence would have it, it was during his trip that he found out he was also attracted to men. Oh sure, he had seen plenty of beautiful men and women around the world who had been very interested in him, but he wasn't one for casual flings and too restless to take the time to build a proper relationship. When it came down to it, he just never found anyone who could catch his interest and make him want to stay. His heart was searching for the elusive 'one', sure he was a 27 year old virgin but he could wait, after all he had plenty of time.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing, and he smiled while pulling it out; the phone and service were expensive but had guaranteed that he could speak to anyone anywhere around the world, and he was happy that it worked.

"Hello," he said in his ever-present British accent as he answered the phone. "Africa…why would I go to Afghanistan...sure, I can help…alright, I'll take a plane and meet you at the airport when I land…okay, so I'll meet _him_ at the airport…you do realize this means you owe me one…right, I'll be there as soon as possible."

Laying a few coins on the table, he stood and walked out without a backwards glance.

 **Afghanistan**

Rhodey stood at the arrival gate waiting for the "specialist" the Brass had called in to help with the search for Tony. He ground his teeth, Tony had been missing for a week and a half and the destruction left in the wake of the attack did not bode well; Tony had more than likely been injured, but the question was, how bad?

James realized that he must have been distracted, because he suddenly realized that someone was standing in front of him. He looked up and met the green eyes of a young man with long brunette hair that had been pulled up into a messy bun. He recognized the face of the man he was supposed to meet.

Rhodey raised a brow when he noticed what the brunette was wearing. The man had on a pair of hiking boots, tactical khakis, a leather vest and a light green button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the look was topped off by what James swore was an Indiana Jones replica in the man's hand; he looked like he was going on Safari and if what Rhodey had heard was correct he had just come from Africa.

"You must be my contact," the man said. The man rolled his eyes when James gave him a surprised look, "Don't look so shocked Lieutenant Colonel, the uniform gave you away."

"You must be, Doctor Potter," the soldier said extending his hand, "I'm Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes. Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Call me Harry," the young man said accepting the handshake, "I understand that a man's life is in danger, Colonel. I just hope I can be of some use."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Note: Thank you for the comments on the prologue, it is nice to know that everyone is enjoying it so far, and the support is awesome. I don't usually reply directly to reviews in the author notes, but there was a reviewer who made a good point so I wanted everyone to know my answer._

 _To my guest reviewer: Yeah I know it sounds a little crazy that Harry is a 27 year old virgin, but there is a good reason. In this story, Harry has not stayed in one place long enough to have any meaningful relationships, except for when he is training. I have decided to write Harry's personality as a little old-fashioned when it comes to dating, because he will not get involved with someone that he does not have feelings for. That does not mean that he has not dated in the last eleven years, he has dated both men and women, but he never found anyone he loved and wanted to have sex with (So it is a good thing that his relationships ended on friendly terms, huh?)._

 _Just FYI, Tony Stark will be 33 in this story, making him almost six years older than Harry. In the Marvel Cinematic Universe Tony took over the company at 21 so he has had twelve years to run the company by the time my story begins._

This is rated M for violence and possible suggestive content.

"Blah." = normal speech

'Blah.' = thoughts

*This* = scene change

Stark Attraction

Chapter 1

Rhodey escorted Harry through the base to the building they were coordinating the rescue mission out of. The younger man was smaller than the airmen moving around him; in fact, when Rhodey ordered Private Salas to report what had been happening since he left she was standing next to Harry and the Colonel saw that she was actually a couple of inches taller than the man, making him about 5'5''; but the lithe 27 year old had a presence that made him seem bigger, he was confident and sure of himself.

"Thank you, Private," Rhodey said gravely.

"Nothing on your man then," Harry summed.

"No."

"So run me through everything, start with the morning of the attack. What was his schedule for that morning? Where did he go? What was he doing? Who did he talk to?" Harry looked the older man in the eyes and emphasized his next words, "I need everything. The smallest detail might be crucial."

"You looked at the report on the way over," the Colonel said in slight annoyance.

Harry drew in a deep breath and tried again, "Yes but that's an official report for your military not a proper case file where details can be scrutinized, which is a reason they invented witness statements. It is important to go over your account from the beginning in case something wasn't included in the report. I need everything."

Rhodey pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine, Tony was scheduled for a weapons demonstration that morning. I had to drag him to the presentation at…" he went on trying to recall everything that day, from the nutrition bar he had to practically force Tony to eat instead of having a drink, to the time Tony got into the Humvee, "I remember that Tony took a call before he got in to the "Funvee", his word not mine, but I don't know who he was talking to. I told him that he did a good job on the presentation and the last thing I remember is him telling me that he would meet me back at base."

"Okay," Harry said with a nod, "And the attack happened on the way back, an ambush, right?"

"Yes, which should not have been possible," the older man said vehemently, "The site was remote and had never been used before, and there was no way that anyone should have known what route the convoy was going to take."

Harry looked pensive but his thoughts were interrupted by his phone for a second time that day. "Hello," he said calmly and listened for a moment before he nodded at whatever was said by the caller, "I'll be there in a minute." He hung up and went to put his phone back in his pants pocket but paused and gave the device a contemplative look.

"Harry…Doctor Potter?" the dark skinned man asked curiously after the younger man had been staring at his phone for almost a whole minute.

The brunette shook his head and pulled himself out of his thoughts, "Huh, what?"

"Are you okay?" the Colonel asked.

Harry waved away the concern, "Fine, I was just thinking."

"About your phone?"

"Not mine," the younger man said like he was considering something but that was all he said.

Rhodey just shook his head and changed the subject, "Were you planning on going somewhere?"

Harry suddenly remembered the phone call, "Right!" he exclaimed before leaving the room.

A young lieutenant came up a second after the brunette left with a confused look on his face, "Sir, the gate reported that a large live-cargo truck just pulled up with orders to deliver two containers for a Harry Potter."

"Oh, really?" the Colonel asked suspiciously. He had been curious when Harry informed him that he hadn't brought any bags, but the man didn't say he was expecting a delivery directly to the base. Rhodey left the building and found Harry standing outside watching two, ten foot by ten foot, metal containers being unloaded from the back of a Simi truck.

The man unloading the last crate let it roll too fast down the ramp and the container was jostled, causing a deep vicious growl to start coming from inside and the worker backed away afraid to go closer.

Harry suddenly seemed pissed at the man, "You numbskull," the younger man hissed. He stepped forward without hesitation and laid a hand on the side of the container. "Easy, Sweets," the brunette said in a soothing tone, "Just give me a minute." Harry punched a four digit code into a keypad on the box and let the door swing open before he moved over to the other one. A whine come from the unopened container as Harry came closer, "I know, Cupid, I know," four beeps on the keypad, "there you go, boy."

A large black figure stepped out of one container and a second later a large white figure came out of the other. There were some gasps and quiet exclamations from the personnel that had gathered around to see what the commotion was about. It took a minute for Rhodey to believe his eyes before admitting that he wasn't hallucinating; two bear sized wolves had emerged from the containers one black and the other white.

The black wolf turned to the man that had jostled his container and advanced menacingly toward the worker with a deep growl, Rhodey swore that he could feel the noise vibrating through the ground.

"Sweets, no," Harry said in a commanding tone, "You know the rule, you eat what you kill unless it attacks firsts, and he would probably make you sick." The tone the brunette used clearly suggested that he cared more if the wolf got sick than he did if the man died.

The giant animal finally stopped and then trotted over to Harry, appearing only a foot shorter than the man. The white wolf also came to the man and pushed its head affectionately into the brunette's chest.

Rhodey watched as Harry took a few minutes to pet and coo at the wolves like they were puppies, or children. The Lt. Colonel looked at the loitering airmen, "get back to your posts," he ordered before turning to Harry, "I definitely wasn't expecting this, is there a reason they are here?"

Harry smiled at the older man, "Sweets and Cupid have been with me since they were cubs. I had to bottle feed them and teach them how to hunt, track, and generally be wolves. I'm their Alpha. They go where I go."

"Huh, cute names," the statement was dripping with sarcasm but Harry just smirked in return, "anyway, we should get back to work. There is another search team that is going to be deployed in half an hour and I need to assign quadrants."

"What areas have you narrowed it down to?"

"The closest satellite in orbit didn't have a visual at the time of the attack, but it hasn't picked up anything in the open since we started the search, so we've already narrowed it down to natural cave systems and mountain ranges. We are conducting a systematic search expanding out from the attack site."

Harry nodded, "How much ground have you covered?"

"We've searched every cave and large rock formation within fifty miles of the site so far and we cover about a twenty mile radius every day," Rhodey informed the man.

"Do you have anything of Tony's that I can borrow?" the younger man suddenly questioned. "They can't follow the scent across sand," he said gesturing to the two wolves, "but if we get close enough they might be able to smell him."

"Yeah, sure, we took his personal belongings from the cargo van and I've got them in the ready room inside. I'll show you where they are," Rhodey replied and went back inside.

They stepped into an empty room that had papers stuck to the walls and scattered across a large map on the only table at the center of the room. Rhodey pointed out the case and bag sitting on the table but his attention was caught by Salas walking through the door.

"Sir, the debriefing for the last search team is about to start," she reminded her commanding officer.

The Colonel looked at the doctor, "The debriefings usually take ten to twenty minutes, so I…"

"That's fine," Harry interrupted, "We'll stay here and I'll make sure they get Tony's scent."

"Then I'll be back as soon as I can," Rhodey said before leaving, Private Salas following after him.

The wizard cast a warning spell with a wave of his hand. It was relieving to not need a wand when in the middle of non-magical people who would wonder about someone waving around a stick. After his holy wand broke and he threw away the Elder wand, he wasn't able to find a wand that fit him, but he still needed a focus. Then four years ago, a sorcerer that he had gone to for training warned Harry that his wand would be cumbersome if he were to learn what the sorcerer had to teach; so the sorcerer took him to a Master Crafter that created a wide array of different foci for magic users. The Master Crafter tested Harry's magic against different elements and stones before shoving him out the door and telling him to come back in three days. When Harry went back, the Crafter presented a pair of rings with large square ruby's set into thick gold bands. The rings looked simple but when Harry put them on he could feel how his magic connected with them and the ruby's glowed with the power of his magic before the light faded, it felt like he was holding his holy wand again but with the power of the Elder wand. They took some getting used to but with one ring on each of his pointer fingers he learned how to cast spells using both hands.

Harry walked to the table and opened the case to find a laptop, which wasn't what he was looking for, so he opened the luggage bag. Rolled up inside the bag was a set of clothes that Tony had obviously worn before. "Perfect," he said before calling for Cupid and Sweets, "Smell."

The two wolves breathed deeply until they were sure they had gotten the scent. The wolves were of course no ordinary wolves; they were dire wolves, a magical breed, that had unknown to wizards been breeding deep in the forests of Romania. Cupid and Sweets had better senses than a normal wolf; they were also stronger, faster, and smarter. Harry had bonded with them as cubs and the two dire wolves had become his familiars.

Harry looked at the map under Tony's belongings. If it was a map of the area, Harry may have just found a way to find Tony faster. Searching through the billionaires belongings again he found something he could use; it looked like the genius had packed a second headset. He inspected the earpiece and smiled when he saw the strand of hair that had gotten caught in the gadget. A noise from outside reminded him that if he was going to go through with his idea he needed to hurry up, so he moved Tony's things from the table and into a chair before clearing the papers off the map. When he was finished he shoved his hand in one of his pants pockets that he had used the undetectable expansion charm on and summoned the spool of twine that was inside; he usually kept his belongings in his messenger bag but he had stored that in his pocket too before he got on the plane.

A point-me spell was only good for telling what direction a person or object was in, but there were several different ways to track a person, like scrying; brewing a certain potion with a belonging of the person being tracked and then dipping a crystal in the potion would be an easy way to scry on a map, however the potion would take time to brew; the option that Harry was considering required channeling raw magic through the object, which was harder because you had to sustain a constant flow or risk having to start the spell all over again. He was also aware that channeling raw magic through a piece of technology was the quickest way to fry said device if it didn't just explode, then again, throwing the earpiece into a bubbling caldron wouldn't be good for it either. Finally he just decided to go with the quickest option available to him.

Unfurling about a yard of twine, he tied it around the earpiece and suspended the headset above the map. Holding the middle of the piece of twine lightly in his fingers he began to chant the tracking spell under his breath while channeling his magic down the string and into the device; when the magic touched the piece of technology it sparked and gave off a burnt smell, but thankfully didn't explode. The headset slowly started spinning on the end of the twine and that's when Harry knew his spell was working. A couple of minutes ticked by as he slowly moved the dangling headset over the map, but he calmly kept up a steady chant and carefully fed his magic in an even stream into the earpiece. When the device finally seemed to tug on the end of the twine and it slipped out of Harry's hand, he stopped his chanting and ended the spell.

Harry felt his warning spell activate telling him that someone was coming, so he quickly grabbed a red marker that he had moved off the table and circled the area that the device had landed in. Then he untied the string, wrapped it back around the spool, and shoved it in his pocket. He had just put the headset back in Tony's bag when the Colonel returned.

Their eyes met for a moment before Rhodey looked at the changes that had happened after he left. His eyes immediately zeroed in on the red circle on the map. He looked questioningly at the younger man.

"I was just taking a look at the best possible locations for the kidnappers to be hiding," Harry explained quickly.

Rhodey stepped closer and got a better look at the map before commenting, "That's about a hundred miles west of the attack site."

"Then it should be less than a two hour drive," Harry mentioned, "and it looks like an isolated mountain range in the middle of the desert. I would say that it is a perfect place to set up a base."

"Sure, that would be a good place for a base, but they ambushed the convoy and Tony was at the demonstration less than thirty minutes, they wouldn't have been able to set up a trap in that time if they had to travel that far," Rhodey pointed out.

Harry thought for a minute, "But what if they didn't have to travel the hundred miles, Colonel?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if they knew where Tony was because they were tracking him? They could have followed the convoy on the trip to the demonstration and they wouldn't have needed to maintain a line of site, meaning you would never have seen them following you."

"They couldn't have placed a tracker on the convoy. The vehicles were checked before it left base," Rhodey explained.

The younger man's face turned grim, "Yes, but earlier you said Tony had his phone, isn't it possible that they were using it to track him?"

"That's a good theory, and we already thought of that possibility; but apparently Tony was cautious enough to make sure his phone was secure, he used Stark Industries servers to make sure no one could trace the phone. We called Obadiah Stane, Tony's friend and business partner, to tell him that Tony was missing. Stane contacted the techs at Stark Industries to see if there was anything they could do to help. The techs explained what Tony had done and said that the server had not been hacked, Obadiah passed on that information to me," He paused and looked at his watch, "I'll keep your theory in mind but I have to prep the search team now, so we'll come back to this when I'm done," the dark skinned man said before leaving the room.

Harry sighed and voiced his thoughts, "If Tony was using the Stark server then he was already being tracked by his own system. It might not have been hacked but that doesn't rule out the possibility of an inside job, and if the military is suspecting terrorists they won't be looking for a mole. Now I'm even more concerned about this mysterious caller, it could be a coincidence but I'm starting to seriously doubt that. Let's worry about possible betrayal later, first, I need to check this out," he said focusing on the map for a minute measuring the distance and direction from where the military base was marked to Tony's location, and then glanced over at the wolves that had lain down beside the door. Noticing that the wizard was staring at them both wolves raised their heads and the white one gave a curious whine.

"It's pretty far," Harry said conversationally, "but I think it would be a good distance for a quick run. How about it, boys, feel up for a jog?" The dire wolves got to their feet quickly, they loved to go on runs and Harry knew it. He walked out the door with a determined look and two excited wolves trailing behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note: I can't say much without giving away spoilers, but there isn't much dialogue in this chapter. Weird, huh?_

 _Disclaimer: T_ _his story will feature characters from Marvel's Cinematic Universe and Harry Potter which are creations of Marvel Studios and J. K. Rowling respectively and I take now credit for any recognizable characters._

This is rated M for violence and possible suggestive content.

"Blah." = normal speech

'Blah.' = thoughts

*This* = scene change

Stark Attraction

Chapter 2

Harry had to convince a rather vigilant guard that he was 'just taking the wolves for a walk' before he could actually leave the base, but one turn behind a rather large sand dune and they were out of site of the watch towers. It occurred to him for a second that he was about to cause that particular guard a world of trouble, but he was too busy to worry about the consequences of suddenly disappearing from a military base in the middle of the desert; there was a billionaire to find.

Of course, this wasn't Harry's first time hunting down a terrorist organization, so he knew what to do. He cast several spells to make all three of them undetectable by sight, sound, smell and touch. Then he checked his pockets for everything while grinning, since he remembered one instructor's mantra 'it's better to have it and not need it, than end up getting eaten and shit back out later'. Last he pulled out his phone and turned it off, because he will always remember the time he got a call from a drunk ex while escaping from a crazy priestess trying to use him as a human sacrifice, 'thank you, Jackson'. Finally he pulled down his hat, gripped Sweets' black fur, and hoisted himself up on to the large animal's back like he usually does when they go for a run. He pointed his companions in the right direction and they moved quickly into a run, the wolves long loping strides causing the scenery around them to blur.

When Cupid, the faster of the two wolves, paused to sniff the air it took a second for Sweets to stop next to his brother. Sweets appeared to pick up the same scent as Cupid and Harry noted the rock formation in the distance.

"So, he is here?" the man asked, more as a confirmation. Cupid's grey eyes turned to him and he made a yipping in affirmation. "I need to get closer," Harry said and without saying anything else they moved forward.

In the sand at the base of the mountain, the wizard was able to spot recent tracks made by more than one person. He jumped down from Sweets' back and ordered the two wolves to stay at the bottom of the slope under shade and a ward, and then he moved up the slope. When he made it around a large boulder, Harry saw that it was hiding the entrance to a basin surrounded by rock walls. Harry spotted the large cave that had been dug into the rock at the back of the basin. It was getting dark so it was likely that most of the camp would be going to sleep soon, meaning it was the perfect time for him to act. Harry treaded silently down the slope and into the camp.

The wizard sneered at what he found, 'It's even worse than I thought,' the camp was stocked with plenty of supplies, mostly weapons, with Stark Industries' logo printed on each crate, 'This much high-grade inventory would mean Stark Industries has been dealing under the table to the enemy, which combined with Stark's disappearance leads to several rather alarming conclusion.'

There were even more weapons crates along the sides of the passages leading into the mountain. When he saw the cameras mounted on the walls he smiled, cameras always meant a guard station, and a few feet away from the entrance he found what looked like a control room where he quietly observed the cameras over the guard's shoulders. There was no movement on the cameras and no sign of Tony Stark, but Harry did see something that caught his interest, so he slipped back out into the tunnel and kept moving.

The lights flickered as he came to the same heavy metal door that he had seen in the control room, which was obviously suspicious being the only _closed_ door like it in the entire cave. Harry glanced behind him to make sure that the tunnel was deserted. His lips twisted into a frown when he saw the camera focused right on the door, but then the lights flickered again and the red light on the camera went out for ten seconds before the system appeared to restart and the camera turned back on. It was an opening that he could exploit if and when it happened again, so he made sure to silence the door to make sure it didn't draw attention when it opened and waited for the lights to go out again. Suddenly the cave went black, and the metal door was closing behind him silently two seconds before the camera turned back on.

Behind the metal door, two men were leaned over a bench in a rock-walled room. On closer inspection, Harry recognized the genius billionaire that he had been asked to help find, and it looked like Tony was up to something. He silently observed as they made plans to build a battle suit, and then implant what Tony had called an Arc Reactor into the American's chest. Harry found himself admiring the man's will; he knew what it took to keep fighting even when your enemy had you in their grasp. It looked like the terrorists made a big mistake when they kidnapped Tony Stark, the man wasn't just going to roll over and do what they wanted.

Harry was about to reveal himself when the leader of the camp came in and threatened Yinsen but Tony was able to stop the leader, who issued a deadline to Tony and left.

After the terrorists left, the two prisoners went into action. Harry watched as Yinsen performed the operation on the American, and almost immediately afterward Tony got started building the suit of armor as Yinsen worked on the computer. The hammer fell and the ringing was loud in Harry's ears. Time seemed to slip by as he watched entranced by the two men.

The wizard knew he couldn't interrupt or there would be a lot to explain and time was of the essence, so he waited until they were ready to start up the suit and then silently apparated to the top of the ridge where he had entered. It took a second to blink the spots from his eyes after he was blinded by the mid-day sun, but then he quickly got ready. Tony and Yinsen would be making their exit soon and the terrorists would try to stop them, which Harry didn't see happening with Tony's suit of armor, so then they would try to run. There was only one way in and out of the basin and it bottlenecked, when the kidnappers tried to flee they would be running right to Harry.

He realized that he had a decision to make; he could watch Tony and Yinsen make their own escape and let the terrorists that were smart enough to run get past him; or he could take cover where he was, cause a distraction for the prisoners and take out anyone that came his way. Harry made up his mind when he heard a commotion come from inside the cave. He pulled his Sig P226 from the pouch-like holster he had on his right hip and strapped to his thigh; the fact that the holster looked like a pouch kept people from realizing he was carrying a gun and it wasn't the only thing he kept in his weapons pouch.

He raised his left hand and cast an over-powered flame spell on a stack of crates before he ducked behind the boulder; it had the desired effect, and he heard an explosion go off in the middle of the camp. Screams filled the air, and he took up a shooting position at the opening. He shot five terrorists in the head before the others were able to react, because they couldn't see him, they started firing all around. When a shot got too close he inched back and took out four more shooters. He could hear gun shots coming from inside the cave and prayed for the two men inside before taking out another terrorist who had been heading into the cave to assist his comrades in stopping the prisoners from escaping.

With their attention divided between the cave and the entrance to the camp the terrorists were disoriented, but with the shooter taking out anyone that went near the cave most of them had turned their focus to the top of the ridge surrounding them since that was the most likely place for the shooter to be.

With all of the bullets sending up dust in his face Harry had to duck; thanks to the fact he had his eyes magically fixed he didn't need glasses but times like this he wished he still had them to protect his eyes. He kept his ears open as he blinked sand and small pieces of rock from his eyes. The shooting stopped but then there was a strange thudding noise before he heard yelling and the sound of bullets bouncing off of metal. Harry looked around the boulder in time to see Tony using flamethrowers that were mounted on the arms of the metal suit to catch most of the camp on fire including the crates; the wizard didn't spot the other prisoner though. With all of the weapons crates about to blow, Harry new that it was time to go. He jumped up, simultaneously stowing his firearm, and ran down the slope away from the camp. When he reached his familiars he leapt onto Cupid's back and told them to run.

The giant explosion that went off behind them sent out a shockwave that knocked the wolves off their feet and sent Harry flying into a sand dune. His ears were ringing as he squinted and looked around to see Sweets and Cupid shaking their heads, he did a quick check to make sure they were all alright. Then his eyes were drawn to the flying metal behemoth that suddenly shot out of the smoke cloud, and he spotting Tony going down.

Harry got up and found his hat that had been blown off in the explosion and dusted it off before using a sticking charm to keep it from falling off again. Then the three took off again with the wizard guiding them in the direction of the falling genius. The suit went down behind a dune, and the wizard urged the white wolf to go a little faster.

The crash site was a mess and Harry saw Tony lying in the middle of the largest pile of debris. He walked over to the man and checked his pulse and breathed a sigh when he found a strong heartbeat. Cupid whined and licked the billionaires face while his brother whined too and looked at Harry.

"He's alive," Harry said not sure if it was to relieve the anxious familiars or himself; it would be more than tragic if the man were to die after escaping. "I need some help pulling him out, but be careful."

Cupid is the faster of the two while Sweets is the stronger, so the black wolf moved closer to the unconscious man. The green eyed man grabbed one side of the leather jacket Tony was wearing while the wolf gripped the other side in his teeth and they both gently pulled the man out of the sand. They let go of the billionaire when they had completely pulled him from the broken suit. Harry cast a diagnostic spell and it told him that Tony was slightly dehydrated and malnourished but mostly just had cuts and bruises with one banged up right shoulder, a minor concussion, and a giant hole with shrapnel in his chest which the spell classified as major damage. 'No, duh,' he thought, but his medical training had been in stopping people (himself) from bleeding out and dying long enough to find help, he didn't know how to pull the shards from Tony's chest or repair such a large wound.

The cuts and bruises weren't life threatening, and the shoulder and concussion could heal naturally without problems, so Harry summoned his bag from his pocket, took out the canvas tarp and poles to give them some shade, and then got his magically-refilling water canteen from his pocket. He had to remove the wielding gear from the man before he poured the water over Tony's body to cool him down. They would need to wait until the billionaire was conscious to move, so Harry and the two dire wolves crowded under the tarp being careful of the injured man.


End file.
